


Equius: Build the Thing

by Chronolith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Chronolith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius just wants a leader worth following. Karkat is always the leader. In everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius: Build the Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/gifts).



You are not making 'the thing' you are making a hybrid assistive limb apparatus because you recognize not everyone can be as strong as you and there are certain situations in which it might be beneficial to these new allies of yours. Karkat had ranted at high speed (and decibel) that these humans were "petal fucking delicate bulgesucking nooksniffers that were going to die before they actually managed to do anything even remotely helpful." When he had turned to glower at you, you had taken that as a sign that perhaps you ought to do something about.

You refused on general principle to 'troll' these delicate and decidedly not strong aliens, but if your commander required you to do something about the situation then you would try. It was only honorable that you do so.

This was, however, proving far more complicated than either Vriska's synthetic arm or the set of powered legs that you had created for Tavros. (You really wished he'd stop trying to walk up and down the stairs until he got the feel for them first. The circuitry was delicate.) Creating an entire exoskeleton for a species that you had not actually watched move was somewhat complicated. Moreover, you were not entirely sure exactly how "petal fucking delicate" these aliens were. Would the current specifications be insufficient? Too heavy? You had no idea.

The wrench in your hand snaps as you contemplate these things. Oh. Damn.

Almost instantaneously your moirail is climbing over your shoulder to peer into your eyes. You keep very still so as to not harm or dislodge her. Even though you know quite well how strong and fast and clever your moirail is. It has simply become habit. The tension from keeping yourself under perfect control causes a slight sweat to break out across your brow. Damn. Sweat makes manipulating the subtle electronics required by this apparatus much more difficult. Perhaps you should break something, that would give you a nice endorphin rush to ride.

Nepeta rubs her cheek against yours and purrs. It's a soothing sound that always helps to settle your frustrations.

"You are making so much progress!" She exclaims, happy at your success. Because she is your moirail and moirails never lie to each other you force yourself to take a step back and consider your work. You have largely built the physical containment unit of the apparatus, but the electronics required to power the device continue to elude your conceptualization. You think this is because you have not been able to determine the exact perimeters required of the device. You tell your moirail this.

"You should just ask Karkitty!" She chirps. She jumps off your shoulder and stretches, lithe as any meowbeast. Clasping her hands behind her head she regards you with a cocked head and a fond smile. "You can't ask Karkitty though, can you? Because he's the leader."

"I do not wish to bother him with these frivolous design difficulties," you concur. It would be a sign of weakness to announce to your commander that you were unable to fulfill his orders, particularly as this is your specialty. It may lead him to punish you. The idea causes a light sweat to break out down your back and you lock the emotion away. It is unbefitting of both of you.

Nepeta puts her hands on her hips and hummphs at you. It is a ridiculously cute gesture. But then you think everything that Nepeta does is adorable. That is what you find so calming about her. "I'll just ask him for you!"

She's gone in a flash of scampering feet and giggles before you can get around your work table to stop her. Oh. Damn.

You spend the next fifteen minutes in a state of high vexation and agitation. By the time your leader comes down the stairs into your workshop you require a shower and a change of shirt. So disgraceful.

Karkat eyes you with an expression that you interpret as deep frustration and irritation. "What the ever loving bulgesucking fuck did you get it into your thinkpan to do?"

You resist the urge to wring your hands. That would be a weak gesture and as such you refuse to do it. You instead break another wrench. Oh. Damn. At this rate you will be required to alchemize an entire new set. Perhaps you should just alchemize an extra set to have a back up? Though you thought you had already done that. Which means you have already broken not just one set of wrenches, but two. So very disgraceful.

"Hey, you shitsponge sweating monstrosity of a troll, I asked you a fucking question or did your auricular sponge clots get blocked?" Karkat demands. That snaps you back to attention. You put your hands behind your back and wrap one hand around your wrist to calm yourself. It works reasonably well. You can't bear to look at your commander due to your overwhelming shame so you look at the space three feet behind his left auricular sponge clot.

"As I believe Nepeta may have informed you I am currently facing difficulty sufficiently meeting your orders to devise an apparatus to alleviate the weakness of our alien allies," you respond. Admitting your failure brings a sense of relief so strong you nearly shudder with it.

Your commander gives you a look that you have difficult interpreting, so you go back to looking three feet behind him. "Did you seriously start building one of your machines because I made a single fucking comment about the humans?"

You dare for a moment to look him straight in the eyes. His eyebrows are raised in a manner that suggests his deep disbelief. It is not clear to you if he doubts your ability or your obedience. "You gave an order to me."

Karkat's mouth drops open for a moment, and you think you may have stunned your commander but that is an idea which cannot be true as he has proven himself time and time again in this ridiculous 'game' and these trying times to be a true and natural born leader of your kind. His mouth closes with a click. "Get your disgusting ass in the ablution trap. Now."

You move with alacrity to obey his order. It is a relief to have clear direction.

When you come back he's bent over your work. You don't think that he is aware of the low humming noise he's making in the back of his throat. You find it nearly as soothing as Nepeta's purr. "I trust my work meets with your satisfaction?" You consider the hybrid assistive limb apparatus with a slight frown. "Despite its thoroughly incomplete state and the incompetent nature of its creator."

He gives you a look that you find difficult to decipher so you move back into the stance you had before. Feet braced apart, one hand holding one wrist behind your back. You find it satisfying and soothing.

"You seriously think that you are incompetent after creating that," He says. It is not a question, which slightly confuses you as the grammar of the statement suggests a question but the tone indicates that there is no need for you to respond. So you do not. "Explain the nature of the device."

His tone is unlike anything that you have ever heard before. You find it a relief to answer. Something builds inside you with each precisely enunciated word that tumbles from your mouth. It feels as if you are stripping yourself bare. Which makes no sense as all you are doing is explaining your work.

He walks around to the left of you, out of your field of vision. It causes a you a certain degree of distress when he disappears even from your peripheral vision but you dare not turn your head to follow his movements while you are answering his question. "Explain the nature of your difficulties."

You do so. You make no attempt to dumb down any of your answers. Your commander is asking you question and you will answer him without the insult to his intelligence.

This process continues for some time. Your commander paces behind you, asking you questions in that clipped, demanding voice and you answer. Each answer that tumbles from your mouth feels like a relief but at the same time causes that pressure to continue to build low inside you. There's a waiting inside you even though you have no idea what you are waiting for. For your commander to do something. Waiting for him to do something terrible and demanding.

When his claws suddenly digging into your shoulders you drop to your knees in relief and surprise. He fists one hand in your hair and drags your head backward until you are looking up into his face. There is no emotion there, only the complete demanding calm of a commander contemplating a disobedient subordinate. Your disobedience. "Did I at any time give you a direct order to build this apparatus?"

"No," you reply. It is difficult to get the words out of your mouth with the way he pulls you backward. The tension on your protein chute is almost unbearable. He wraps your hair around his hand once more, pulling you even further back.

"Did I at any time give you permission to alchemize any of the materials for production of this apparatus?"

"No," you manage to whimper out. He lets you go so suddenly that your blood pusher surges with the effort to equalize the blood through your system.

When the first strike across your back lands the relief is so intense you bite through your lips to keep from screaming.

"One lash for every order disobeyed," your commander informs you. It is the same tone he uses when telling Kanaya to change from one her ridiculous outfits. Not particularly angry or particularly anything. Businesslike and calm. The voice of a leader. You hear it so rarely and it never fails to make your blood race with emotions you can barely contemplated. "You will recite your failings."

And you do.

For each failing there is a cleansing blow. At the end you are trembling and weak. But the tension and confusion is gone. You feel calm, relaxed. Everything has been made clear.

"Nepeta," your commander calls softly. You should be concerned, embarrassed, to be seen in such a disgraceful state but all you can feel is release. "Tend him."

Your moirail's delicate hands cup your face and pull you to look at her. You stare into her deep green eyes as you listen to your commander leave. When at last his footsteps fade into the distance she pushes your hair from your brow.

"Was it good?"

You can think of no words to describe it that would do your commander justice so you merely sigh and let your head sink against her. Nepeta needs no explanation and pets you like she would a meowbeast.

"Well, that's good. But now I need to update my shipping wall."


End file.
